but_i_dont_want_to_be_an_evil_overlordfandomcom-20200215-history
Umbra
The Phantom Keeper Keeper Umbra is a somewhat unique Dungeon Keeper in the sense that her identity is completely unknown to all but his five lieutenants - including his own minions. She prefers to act through others and quite clearly uses an alias. The Keeper also appears to have an interest in research frequently making an effort to collect magical items, investigate old ruined structures and abduct scholars and their research. She also "encourages" many of her minions to conceal their identities as well. There are many rumors about why he is so obsessed with keeping who she is a secret ranging from, he doesn't worship the Dark Gods, she's a spineless coward, he's constructing some grand master plan. What you would expect from tavern goers. History Umbra first became commonly known roughly 10 years before the invasion of Albion at the hand of Keeper Mordred after defeating another Dungeon Keeper, though it is believed that he has been active for at least slightly longer than this. 5 years before the invasion a small group of Umbra's minions attempted to turn on her giving some of the known information about the Dungeon Keeper and the inner workings of his Dungeon - what was left of them was was found hung from banner posts in the center the Underworld city they went to before the day ended along with a message reading: "Let this be an example." Since then he has had her minions make many trips to old ruins both in the Underworld and on Zyreema defeating those who oppose her or who ask too many "personal" questions. He has been known to speak to those she has garnered interest in or wishes to strike a bargain with but always through a possessed minion and never in person. Personality Keeper Umbra, whilst extremely defensive and paranoid in relation to her identity, is surprisingly calm, cautious and, under the right circumstances, actually rather happy to strike a deal in order to avoid unnecessary conflict or avoid wasting resources. Even when he is present she is liable to stand back and observe while her minions handle the situation only opening his mouth when he has something he wants to say or is spoken to. Umbra's Lieutenants Umbra's 5 Lieutenants are her most trusted minions and believed to be the only people who are aware of Umbra's true name and identity. This, in addition to their surprising levels of loyalty and lack of desire to backstab their Keeper, leads many to believe that they and Umbra have some form of history together. History which, of course, they can only make vague remarks or jokes about at best. Rook If there is a fight to be had Rook will be there soon he isn't already he is battle hungry, ruthless, merciless, but above all else is an experienced and capable fighter and will never run from a fight unless directly ordered to. Despite his overwhelming aggressiveness he dislikes attacking someone who can not defend themselves viewing it as "beneath him" and "not worth the effort" he also prefers to fight an opponent at full strength claiming that it is "more satisfying to tear someone apart knowing it was the best they could manage - doubly so if you do it by yourself" he once went so far as commanding a necromancer to heal an enemy minion just to achieve this satisfaction. Off the battlefield, he is in charge of training and disciplining minions and on occasion to play the bodyguard for Fool. A task that he begrudginly accepts but regards as "pointless" as his comrades competance at her job makes it that he is uneeded more often then not. Based on the design of his customized armor and weaponry many believe he originates from Yuihon. Bishop While Bishop is capable of defending himself when the need arises, that is not where his true strength lies, as he would much rather be standing near the back of the back of an army barking out commands. He is the dungeons tactician thinking up strategies more elegant than "throw minions at them and hope they die first" in order to outmanoeuvre the opposition. As such he is often (much to his disdain) paired with Rook possessing a cool and a powerful commanding aura he relishes an oppurtunity to turn his environment or even his enemies own assets against them. He is also Umbra's personal advisor and as such he handles all reports if something happens within the dungeon it's a matter of when and not if he finds out. Prince Prince is the resident authority on magic within Umbra's dungeon. He definitly lives up to his alias with a large ego and a wealth of experience with looking down on others he likely would have named himself King if he didn't take orders from his Keeper. That said it's believed he proves rather stimulating conversation should you convince him you're even close to being an equal. He prefers to study magic rather than practice it and his knowledge extends beyond that, he'll often accompany other minions to investigate ruins and finds satisfaction in figuring out how something works and was put together. He is the head of R&D within the Dungeon unfortunately unless a project interests him he will simply observe and give his input where needed while his subordinates handle it. Fool If a situation calls for something a little more elegant than battle then either as diplomat, thief or to a lesser extent a spy (it's had to be a spy when you always wear a mask) Fool will likely be present. When speaking (or anything else for that matter) on behalf of her Keeper she's playful and perhaps a little too easy-going though never loses sight of her overall objective. She is unlikely to defend herself against most threats preferring to sprint through the tree's and hide in the shadows. Within the dungeon, she handles the money and has a talent for making fellow minions at ease around her despite the fact that Bishop gets much of his information from her. When asked about her tail she'll usually joke that it's a fake and is simply hold-over from when she'd planned to us a more cat-themed name. Puppet Puppet is likely the most loyal of the 5 liuetenants. As the name may imply she is the body Umbra is most likely to use when he decides to get involved in a situation and she offers herself willingly. As such it's not uncommon for her to accompany Prince or Fool when they venture outside the dungeon. The girl herself is rather calm reserved and surprisingly, polite. She is dungeons resident healer as well as an interrogater when Fool fails to get information out of a prisoner the nice way. after all both jobs require some level of empathic intuition as well as what parts of the body are most vunderable. It is rumoured that she is in a relationship with Umbra and it wouldn't be unlikely. Category:Dungeon Keepers Category:NPC